Mia Fey
CantFaketheFunk 13. Mia Fey Oh, Mia. In the first two games... you went from likable to annoying, really, really fast. Especially in 2-4. Jesus Christ, Mia, your sister's life is on the line, you could at least step in to do a bit more than just cluck your tongue and go "There's a contradiction here, Wright!" Plus, they brought Mia back a bit more often than they really should have. It should have been a meaningful thing, not just "oh hey here's Mia again." But maybe that's being a bit too picky. However, PW3 is the reason that I like Mia so much and that she's this high. Seeing Mia young and energetic, ready to believe in her client? It's really intriguing and compelling seeing how she learned some of the things she later passes on to Phoenix. In 3-1, yes, but especially in 3-4 seeing how Mia isn't ready to give up when even Diego is all "Okay, show's over, let's go have some coffee (and **** like bunnies)". Seeing Mia young and fiery is just cool, and that's why I end up liking her so much--that and the pwnage of Ms Hawthorne in 3-5. ---- Cloud and Squall 7th: Mia Fey Appearances: 1-1, 1-2 (only listing where she's alive) Favorite Quote: We never really know if our clients are guilty or innocent. All we can do is believe in them. And in order to believe in them, you have to believe in yourself. Wright... Listen. Learn. Grow strong. Never let go of what you believe in. Never." Favorite Moment: When her spirit points with Phoenix at the end of 3-5 Ahh Mia Fey. A character that I have mixed emotions on. I think I'll start by talking about what I don't like about the character first. And that is, that she always seems to come in at the last moment to help Phoenix out. Now, that's what a mentor is supposed to do, but Mia Fey just happens to be dead. And Phoenix can barely seem to solve a non-tutorial case without her. And that really cuts back on his character. And that's one thing that I really didn't like about her. It makes her a great mentor. But he needed to learn to grow on his own. He couldn't depend on her. And that's what she was making him do. I think that Phoenix could've done some things without Mia there. For example, the back of the receipt? Granted, that was pretty early on, and a great lesson for Phoenix to learn. I don't like that he relied on her so much for support. Though I think he learned to use her for help at the right times, such as when he didn't want Pearl to hear the trial. But aside from that, I really like Mia a lot. She reminds me a little of my fiancee. She's a tough woman who stepped into the position of Mentor really well, though it was for such a short while. Mia's reason to become a lawyer was a pretty good one, though if not for the right reasons. I think that she eventually became the woman that we see in Ace Attorney. The Mia Fey that believed in seeing justice done no matter what. The Mia Fey that valued the truth over all else. The Mia Fey that was essentially a female version of Phoenix Wright. Though Mia was in a similar position to Morgan Fey- the older sister without the spiritual powers, instead of plotting and planning to hurt her own sister, she decided to step down peacefully. And that's another thing I liked about Mia. Mia was a good lawyer, while she was alive. She knew what she was doing. Her first case was such a tragedy. Terry Fawles killed himself. I think that case strengthened her beyond what she ever could have imagined. To see her own client kill himself in the courtroom. That's horrible for any defense attorney to go through, let alone a rookie. But I think that case helped her gain the dedication to justice that she needed, to become a great defense attorney. One that could train Phoenix Wright to fight the injustice in the world. The one that believed the words she spoke to Phoenix. To believe in their client, and to believe in themselves. Mia doesn't believe in Nick- not fully, until much later in the series. She doesn't trust him enough to defend her sister before she died. Though that's because Nick was still a rookie. I think that her faith in him increases slowly as the games progress. She starts to realize that he doesn't need her help as much anymore. That he can stand on his own two legs. By case 3-5, she truly trusts him. It can be seen in how she tells Maya that Nick will take care of everything. By that case, she realizes that he doesn't need her help so much anymore. She realizes that he's not a rookie. He's a defense attorney who's won several cases, including against the likes of Manfred Von Karma. But I think at the end of case 1-2 is when she realizes that Nick can take care of her sister. That he was worth helping. Mia's a great character. It's kind of sad that she died so quickly in the game. At least through spirit channeling, she found a way to come back, and stay in the fold. Though I think the device was a little overused. It was kind of creepy when she took over someone else's body, especially Pearl's. The whole thing just didn't look right. But it was nice to see that she wasn't just dispensed of. Getting to play as Mia in case 3-1 is nice. Though since 3-1 was my first case, Mia was the first Phoenix Wright character I ever played as. It was nice to see Mia, Nick's mentor, in a role of rookie attorney. I think that it was a nice touch now, looking back on how everything was done. Mia's an excellent character, and certainly one of my favorites. She'd probably be top 5 if I didn't feel they used her too much as a plot device. ---- DNEA 63. Mia Fey If it weren't for PW3, Mia Fey would probably be near the very bottom of this list or rankings or whatever. She starts out dull, dies dull, and then comes back a crapton of times and feels very unneeded... and dull. So basically, she came down to DISTRACTION ***S and everyone loved her. In PW3, we see her in the position of defence attorney, and it's a moderate breath of fresh air. That, and her "I'M SO HORNY" moments are (thankfully) very, very few. So why is she still this low after PW3? Well, even in the position of defence attorney, she's like a very boring Phoenix. With ***s. And without the ridiculous hair. That last part is vital, dammit. ---- Naye745 12. Mia Fey mia is kind of a lot like the judge in my view. you need a character like mia - someone who's always there to help you out, someone who always knows exactly what to do. and at the same time, it hurts her, because she's just too perfect - she always knows exactly how you can get out of every situation. for her role as your mentor and as maya's big sister, she gets this high. but on personality alone there are plenty of characters below her that i think are better. ---- Paratroopa1 11. Mia Fey Mia is perhaps unlike any other character on this list - how much I liked her really fluctuates from case to case. After the first game, I didn't really like her all that much. In 1-1, she was okay. Sort of the mentor type character, you're supposed to like her and become attached to her quickly, and you're supposed to feel a slight bit of dependence on her, setting it up perfectly for 1-2, so they did that well. 1-2 was AMAZING. I was seriously amazed that they had the balls to KILL OFF the hot, big-breasted female lead. That moment right there was when I realized Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney was going to be a damn good game. I mean, the death was a shock, it seriously surprised me, which was why it was so great. They kind of foreshadowed it a bit obviously, but still, it was fantasticly well done and develops Phoenix and Maya's characters perfectly. Then, of course, because the game just has to have a hot, big-breasted female lead and Maya just wasn't getting the job done there, they had to bring her back. And in a game with extremely wacky characters and occasionally completely ludicrous murder plots, it still managed to feel contrived! When Maya just decided to channel Mia out of nowhere, thus completely trivializing the fact that she died in the first place, I kinda stopped liking her right there. I don't feel it really did anything good for the plot at all, her character didn't develop, neither did Phoenix nor Maya's much, all she did was feel like a total Mary Sue every time she popped up, thus coining the term "Deus Ex Mia." Fortunately, in the first game, that only happened once. I was happy when Maya failed to channel Mia in 1-4, in which case they just had Mia briefly flash in Phoenix's mind once or twice to deliver a couple of quick, cryptic hints, which I felt was a FAR more tasteful way of handling the whole Mia thing, personally. Sorry, but when a character dies, I expect them to stay dead, I don't expect them to come back from the dead any time they want and pretty much pretend nothing happened. Unfortunately, AJFA brought back the whole bringing Mia back from the dead thing much more frequently, which displeased me - on the bright side, they managed to make it a bit more interesting, at least - Maya's reunion with Mia at the end of 2-2 (since she's normally channeling her all the time) was a very touching moment, and the way they used Mia in 2-4 was actually pretty well-done, though still kind of annoying and contrived - I can't complain too much since 2-4 was so damn great, but still, Mia should really still be dead at this point and she's appearing with more frequency than when she was alive, seriously, stop it. Finally Trials & Tribulations found a better way to put Mia back in the game. Flashbacks! And therefore, 3-1 is when I really started to like Mia again. While she had no character development whatsoever in the first couple of games, she suddenly does a fantastic job filling in Phoenix's role in the two flashback cases, and she suddenly becomes a fascinating character with an intriguing backstory. So she immediately rose like 20 ranks in my list right there. Then there's 3-5, which yeah, she's back from the dead again, but she was totally awesome in 3-5 so I totally forgive her for it. Her verbal thrashing of Dahlia at the end is just great and makes up for the fact that I was annoyed at her coming back from the dead all the time - though I think that moment would've been even MORE fantastic if that was the first time she had chosen to show up after she died. Wouldn't that have been one hell of a moment? Nah, they decided to blow that plot twist on getting Cody Hackins to give you a picture album. Yeah, okay, whatever. Still, they did an excellent job of taking a boring, too-perfect female lead with giant boobs and turning her into a fascinating and slightly flawed female lead with giant boobs. Whoa, long writeup. What was that? ---- SSBM_Guy 50. Mia Fey http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/mia.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/miadead2.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/photo3.png Case(s): 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-2, 2-4, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5 Oh man, oh man. Mass controversy time. Yeah. That's right. Mia Fey is at #50. Mia Fey has got to be one of the most overrated characters in the PW series. In the first two games, she's easily one of my least favorites. I mean, she is too much deus ex machinera hax or whatever. ESPECIALLY in 1-2. Come on. That was just lame. I mean, they could have easily went to an Investigation Day 3 and finish it up with Trial Day 3, but no. Mia Fey ruined it and made REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP to confess. But that was really cheap, man. I mean, giving advice to Phoenix is pretty cheap, too, but this was going way too far. She just uses evidence that no one saw before and uses it to make REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP confess. Case 1-2 would be much better if it weren't for the ending. And what's with always helping Phoenix? Does she have, like, no faith in him? Phoenix needs to solve cases on his own. Well, he didn't need Mia's help in 2-1 or 3-3 (Though, he sorta needed Mia to get Kudo to talk). And I don't think Mia shows up in Case 2-3, but I'm not too sure about that. But yeah. Mia is just always helping out Phoenix and not letting him solve it on his own. Plus, she lacks humor. <_< Well, she makes a few jokes every now and then, but...yeah. Mainly it's just serious business with her. Sure, that's how the lawyer world is supposed to work, but this is Phoenix Wright. Even Manfred von Karma jokes around. Also, everyone seems to love her for mainly one reason: Fanservice. Huge boobs. Yeah...normally, fanservice makes a female character have at least one good thing about them, but in a game like Phoenix Wright, where the entire cast is great? You need a lot more than lawl fanservice to get through. Now...PW3 came out. Yeah...that's why Mia is even up this high to begin with. PW3 Mia is great. ...Well, Young Mia, really. Young Mia made Mia a lot more likable...to me, at least. Young Mia is just a really great character. But...aside from Young Mia, Mia isn't really all that great. Easily one of the most overrated characters ever. I just sorta disliked Mia. She really doesn't deserve all the praise she gets. Hmm...also, a bunch of people seem to hate REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP for one reason...he kills Mia. And that makes everyone hate him. There are some people who actually give legitimate reasons for liking REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP, such as saying he's annoying or that he wasn't a really good villain...but hating him because he killed Mia? Lame reasoning there. But...yeah. Like I said, probably the most overrated character in PW. Easily. Now, I watch as everyone argues about this opinion. ---- transience 4. Mia Fey - I've always loved Mia, ever since case 1-2. whenever she appears, awesome things happen. the only time I haven't enjoyed a random Mia appearance is when she basically tells you the solution to von Karma in 1-4. - plus, she's a pretty awesome lawyer. she's basically Phoenix-lite, jumping in head-first and then explaining stuff later. I love her in 3-4, she goes all-out despite having no help (even from her own client) and being constantly lured into traps by Edgeworth. - I still think it's stupid how she's more inept during 3-1 than she is in 3-4 though, darn you trial cases ---- WiggumFan267 6. Mia Fey Mia is really awesome. Especially in the 3rd game. She could have been much higher, maybe Top 10 even, but her Deus Ex Mia just gets a touch in the way of her doing much better than Top 15. Naturally, I still love her than and think of her as an awesome character. I originally liked her more than Maya, then I liked Maya more for a while, but I think I actually really like Mia more since TaT… but I tell you, it’s still really close. After just my first AA playthrough though I liked Mia more and I think that was mostly because Mia was hawt. Or something. And I was sad she died and thought like that was cool when she came back and stuff. So it was mostly the shock and surprise I guess of seeing Mia- Maya form. Then I started liking Maya more, before going back to Mia’s side after playing TaT. She's cool and helpful as a sidebar. It kinds of feels like you have a superpower, or kjust like youre stronger and more confident when she's by your side than Maya. But still, it's almost like she's giving too much away sometimes... not so much as sidebarring as when she does those random flash-by appearances. But that doesn't really detract that much for me. It can be kind of cool. I guess it was really just her in 1-2 that annoyed me. When she's sidebarring, though cool, the sideboard position just kind of pales just a bit for me, in comparison to all the other court positions- Judge, Prosecutor, Defense Attorney, Bailiff (lol j/k), etc. In general though, she's kind of just like Maya, when she can't help you. She's your support and Maya's support, so that's pretty cool. In JFA, she takes Pearls' form. Now, I guess Mia and Pearl never interacted too much, which is too bad because that could have been a nice angle to play up. I forget a lot of 3-5, but I think we also could have explored Mia and Iris's more, whereas it kind of played up the Mia and Dahlia tree more, which is understandable... and what about Mia and Misty? I think Mia hardly mentioned her mother, even in 1-2, 1-4, and 3-5 (maybe a bit?). though I still would have liked to see more how Mia interacted with the spiritual side of the family in general. She still feels more like a lawyer to me than a spiritual Fey, like she always kind of wanted to be a lawyer more, that that was more important to her. So this all gives her quite a unique look, in that she's kind of different from the rest of her family. By this point, her "Deus ex Mia" stuff is much less in force too, but she still does those flashy things and keeps them kind of ambiguous which is cool. In TaT, you gotta love Mia. She's an awesome attorney to play as, and while she isn't as awesome as the other 3 we know (excluding Grossberg), she's still really fun to play as (that's what she said). The hatred that brews between Dahlia and Mia, especially in 3-1 (because I guess it didn't really exist yet in 3-4), makes for some awesome cross examinations, especially when she's like "ARGH" and Mia's like "awww yea". I love how you can see Phoenix clearly got his style of lawyering from her, with the table slams, finger pointing, the grin, and pretty much every expression Mia has, Phoenix has his own version of. I really like that a lot. I could go on and on and on about 3-1 and the awesome relationship that Nick and Mia seem to have, because its pretty substansial, but I don't want to clog this review too much, so I'll just say that I love 3-1 and that Phoenix, I think, pretty much not only fights for his client or for the truth, but also in honor of Mia. Likewise, in 3-4, Mia is even more beyond awesome, and though the Dahlia-Mia hate line isn't there yet, you see it form, and blossom as the case goes on. I've talked the ear off of 3-4 on Terry's part, so I'm not gonna repeat myself, but of course that scarring trial really affected Mia a lot, and you gotta feel bad for the poor girl, including going against Edgey right away as a Rookie too. That's just not fair (even if he was one himself). =( But Mia is just *so* devoted to saving Terry, because she knows he's not guilty of the murder that it really gives her an awesome character. In 3-5, of course you learn more about her relationship with Diego, and that I thought was a really nice angle too. See Godot's writeup for more, but yet again, another hardship that Mia had to endure- Diego's "coma". All in all, Mia remained tough and continued fighting for and believing in her client- all a lawyer can do and something she apparently taught Phoenix really well, and it shows. ---- Leonhart4 9. Mia Fey The Good: To me, Mia's just a likable character. I don't mind Deus Ex Mia like most people here seem to. I always looked forward to when she appeared (I did think it was kind of lame when she basically flashed through Phoenix's thoughts at the end of 1-4 and in 1-5 and basically gives away the answer. Come on, let him do it by himself here!), especially in 3-5 when she appears to own Dahlia's face and when her spirit appears to do the super-objection with Nick. She's a great mentor to Phoenix and has a great influence on who he is. Phoenix wouldn't be Phoenix if it weren't for Mia Fey. The Best: Mia wouldn't even be in the top ten though if it weren't for 3-1 and 3-4. She was a blast to play as and basically functions as Nick, Jr. (Haha, get it), which is a good thing. You do see a lot of Phoenix in young Mia though, and it's great. That never-say-die attitude, that speak-first-think-later approach. I really feel for her at the end of 3-4 when Terry commits suicide and she was so close to getting him off the hook and catching Dahlia. What an agonizing thing for her; I can understand why she didn't take a case for nearly another year. How she owned Dahlia and Payne with the Coldkiller X at the end of 3-1 was great, too. The Bad: Like I said before, Mia's a likable character, but to me, she's not as deep or as fleshed out of a character as most of the main cast is. At least, I don't think so. At times, she does seem a little too perfect, like how she basically knows the answer to everything. The Worst: This is just a personal gripe, but I wish they wouldn't treat Mia as a gratuitous sex icon during most of her appearances, and they make her seem like sort of a floozy in 3-3 when she appears in the waitress uniform to talk to Kudo. "Oh I see, that's. Haha, you don't say," etc. I didn't like that. ---- Guest: Amusable 1. Mia Fey - Well, seeing her young in PW3, it really sparked something in my eye. She was awesome and had a great personality. - When I heard she died, since I've only played 3, I was like 'ONO'. Lucky about the Magatama, though. Category:Fictional characters